


Of Electricity and Blissful Pain

by ShadowQuincy



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anti has a cat, Anti is an ass but we love him, Anti loves dat electricity, Black Sheets, Dagger likes Dark's head..., Danti - Freeform, Danti Away!, Dark loves Anti's accent, Does this even have a plot, Don't Judge Me, Drowning in gayness, Electricity Kink, Hair Pulling Kink, Her name is Dagger, I mean Dark is also an ass, Kinky, Lol jokes fer days, M/M, Pain Kink, SMUTTY SMUT, She's super cute, Smut, Srsly wtf is wrong with me, accent kink, an actual cat, anti and dark actually love each other, are my tags pissing you off?, bottom!Dark, dark also loves dat electricity, get over it, more love than hate, there's still hate, top!anti, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuincy/pseuds/ShadowQuincy
Summary: Yeahhh, sooooo, I wrote this instead of being a normal human :PAnyway, shock collars, electric rods, too many kinks (watchu mean TOO many?), Anti's cat is cute Af, and HEY WHERE'D THE PLOT GO IT WAS JUST HERE!!!





	Of Electricity and Blissful Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my really crappy fanfiction! DON'T JUDGE ME<3

"Dagger! Are yeh hungry?" Anti called out to his jet-black cat (whose paws, for some reason, were purple). Dagger purred and rubbed her head against the green-eyed demon's legs, her bright silver eyes closed as she mewed happily.

 

Dark walked into the house behind Anti, carrying a box full of cans of wet cat food. "You love that cat more than you love me, Anti," Dark grumbled jokingly. Dark thought that Dagger might have understood him, because she gave him an angry look, squinting her eyes. "Your cat heard me!"

 

"No, she thinks yer gonna drop the fohkin' box on 'er 'ead!"

 

Dagger clawed her way up Dark's legs, then up his chest, then curled around his neck. "What the hell is wrong with this cat?!"

 

"Absolutely nothing," Anti replied, glaring at Dark. "Don't talk that way about my fluffy little jellybean!"

 

Dark growled, gently placing the cat on the floor before grabbing Anti by his waist and kissing him roughly. Anti grinned, kissing the red-haired demon back whilst pushing him against a wall. There were a few snaps and clicks, and Dark suddenly realized he had a shock collar on. "Wh-what the hell-" Anti pressed a button on a small remote, and a wave of electricity went coursing through Dark's body. "Ah-ahh!" Dark's back arched, pressing his groin into Anti's.

 

"Yeh like that, Dark? Yeh like bein' shocked?"

 

"F-fucking hell, Anti."

 

Anti kissed Dark again, guiding him to their bedroom. He threw Dark onto the black sheets, then pouncing on him, his eyes gleaming hungrily. "Been waitin' all day fer this, Dark," Anti growled, licking his lips. He latched onto Dark's neck, sucking and biting the tan skin, leaving marks all over the older demon. 

 

"Ah-ahnn, Antiiiii," Dark rumbled, his voice dropping an octave. 

 

Anti gave him another shock, watching the larger man twitch beneath him. "Yer so hot like this, Dark," he murmured in Dark's ear before gently nipping his neck. "I just might keep teasin' yeh fer the rest of the night."

 

"N-no, Anti, p-please!"

 

"'Please' what, Dark?"

 

"Ahhn, just fuck me already!"

 

Anti gave a low laugh, his eyes flashing dangerously. With a few quick swipes of his claw-like nails, Dark's t-shirt was shredded and fell off. Anti licked a stripe up from Dark's stomach to one of his nipples, which he sucked on, hardening it. "Mm, yeh taste so good, Dark." Dark writhed beneath him, clawing at Anti's pale skin. 

 

"J-just want you. All of y-you..."

 

Anti took pity on the trembling, moaning, shaking mess of a demon and freed the both of them from the confines of their clothing, which had suddenly become a nuisance. Anti gave Dark a good shock before taking the older demon's throbbing cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Dark fell apart beneath him, moaning a mix of curse words and Anti's name. Anti pulled his mouth off Dark's dick with an obscene pop, making the red-haired demon whimper at the loss of Anti's touch. "Don't yeh worry, darlin', I'll take care of yeh."

 

Dark's only response was a low moan. He reached for the remote that Anti still held. "Nnn..."

 

"No. It's yer punishment for bein' a bitch teh Dagger."

 

"No, Anti," Dark gasped, "I-I want m-more."

 

Anti grinned at his boyfriend, turning up the power of the shock before pressing the button.

 

" _Ahhn, ah, yes, fuck!_ " Dark moaned as electricity surged through his body.

 

"That's quite the dirty mouth yeh've got there, Darky," Anti purred before suckling on Dark's neck. He then gave the tanned skin a sharp nip, making Dark shudder and moan.

 

Dark whimpered at his pet name, tugging at Anti's brown locks. Anti groaned, his kink for having his hair pulled showing quite clearly as he scratched his nails down Dark's exposed chest. "Ahn, fuck, yes," Anti's accent became even thicker, turning Dark on even more. "Yeh want me inside of yeh?"

 

"Nnn, yes, Anti, _please_ ," Dark moaned.

 

Anti smirked, grabbing a bottle of lube and opening it. He slicked up his fingers before sliding in one digit, then another. Dark thrashed, moaning in pleasure. 

 

When Anti added in two more digits, Dark thrashed again, and then whimpered. "P-please, Anti. J-just fuck me already!"

 

Anti happily obliged, sliding into Dark slowly, drinking in all of the little mewls and groans that the older demon let out. Anti started thrusting in and out, pounding Dark's ass. "Mmm, s-so good!" Anti groaned.

 

The sound of flesh on flesh, clapping together, spurred the both of them on even further. Dark's hardened dick bounced on his stomach, and Anti grabbed it, jerking him off in time to his rapid thrusts. "Ah, fuck, Anti!"

 

They both moaned loudly, and Dark groaned as Anti slammed into his prostate. Moments later, they both roared their release, Dark cumming on their chests as Anti spilled into Dark's ass.

 

Anti collapsed on top of Dark, chuckling.

 

A soft mewl made both of them turn their heads to the doorway. There stood an annoyed looking Dagger, clearly thinking that her food should have come before their sex. 

 

"Er... she looks hungry..." Dark muttered.

 

With a soft hiss, Dagger stuck her velvet nose up in the air and strutted out of the room, her tail sticking up as she left. 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think- I SAID DON'T JUDGE ME
> 
> Me: CALM DOWN
> 
> Me: NO
> 
> Me: WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF


End file.
